


Memory

by AutisticWriter



Series: Femslash February [10]
Category: Total Drama, Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race
Genre: Canon Character of Color, F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash February 2018, First Kiss, Fluff, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fill, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Ellody is very intelligent. Although it did take her a long time to realise that she and Mary were in love with each other.[Prompt 7: Memory]





	Memory

Ellody is intelligent. Anyone will tell you that. For as long as she can remember, she has been more intelligent than anyone else she knows. With a high IQ and an outstanding memory, she always beats everyone else in memory tests and exams, and that’s part of the reason she has never been very popular.

In fact, she was always the brightest person she knew and had no friends. At least until she went to college and met Mary.

Mary is very intelligent too; some might say that she’s even brighter than Ellody. Regardless, Mary is certainly an intellectual equal and they made friends quickly. And they had great fun doing science quizzes and helping each other revise and winding each other up about who has the highest IQ, and all sorts of things like that.

But despite her intelligence, one thing took Ellody a very long time to work out: that she was falling in love with Mary. Because she was; she was totally and completely in love with her best and only friend.

And when she told Mary, she said, “I guess I’m the more intelligent one. After all, I worked this out ages ago.”

“Shut up,” Ellody said, smiling. “And I’ve worked it out now. You love me and I love you. And… and I think we should… maybe… date?”

Mary smiled too. “I would love to date you. As long as you’re happy to carry on all of our silly intelligence competitions when we’re going out.”

“Of course I’m happy to,” she said. “It’s my favourite thing to do with you, to show off about how clever we are. It’s what we’re kind of known for.”

Mary looked so happy. “Can… I kiss you?”

She grinned. “Of course.”

And the intelligent girlfriends had their first kiss.


End file.
